Gannon X Super Stars Slamdown
Gannon X All-Stars Battle Royale is a Fighting Game for PS3, PS Vita, Wii, DS, Xbox 360, Wii U. It is going to be released on June 12, 2013. Gameplay Gannon X All-Stars Battle Royale plays in a very similar way to the Super Smash Bros. Series. The point of the game to knock your rival off of the stage. When the battle starts all characters start out at 0% damage. Depending on the type of attacks executed, damage will increase at the bottom of the screen. Usually when a character gets up to 100% or higher they can be knocked off of the stage or can be sent flying in the air for a "Rocket K.O.". The highest percent of damage a character can get up to is 999% where then the character is the easiest to knock off of the stage. Characters #Gannon #Kirby #Ami #Yoshi #Gumball #Redford #UB #Wall-E #Red Bird #Johnny Bravo #Wage #Frank West #Mordecai & Rigby #Annoying Orange #Donald Duck #Sackboy #Mr. Happy #Extreme Penguin #Bubbles #Klay Guy Arenas #Monstro City (Moshi Monsters/Yoohoo & Friends) #Dreamland (Kirby/U.B. Funky) #Tokyo Japan (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi/Reagular Show) #Yoshi Island (Yoshi/Angry Birds) #Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball/Uglydolls) #World 21-1 (Angry Birds/Mega Jump) #Kitchen (Annoying Orange/Klay World) #Klay World (Klay World/BLAM!) #Extreme Penguin's HQ (Club Penguin/Moshi Monsters) #Funky Town (U.B. Funky/Club Penguin) #Foster's Mansion Hall (FHOIF/Little Big Planet) #Football Stadium (BLAM!/Wall-E) #Downtown Springfield (The Simpsons/Dead Rising) #Stadium (Gannon X) Arena Plots *Monstro City: Monstro City starts out peaceful when a Katsuma starts telling the Monsters that Father Time from Yoohoo & Friends is on the loose and starts turning each monster into a Yoohoo-like character *Dreamland: As you can see, It starts with Wispy Woods standing around while blowing wind. Soon after, a cloud comes up and takes the fighters up into U.B.'s Dreamworld. *Toyko Japan: The stage takes place at a concert where Ami Yumi props are getting put, but later the Ami Yumi Banner becomes a "Mordecai & The Rigbys" Banner with Rockstars Mordecai & Rigby come then they sing "Party Tonight". *Yoshi Island: All starts when Yoshis are playing happily around the island until a dark cloud comes up revealing King Pig attack this once happy place, Until an Orange Yoshi fights with King Pig realizing Orange Yoshi won! *Elmore: Starts at the school hallway where Gumball's friends are walking around the school until later after 1 minute, Ox and Wedgehead start turning Penny's stuff into There stuff out of Penny's Locker. Soon after Penny gets angry at Ox and Wedgehead and kicks both of them. *World 21-1: Starts with Birds being flung out of a slingshot trying to destroy pigs before Bluto & Rosie come helping the birds with there save stars to destroy the Pig Fortress. *Kitchen: Starts with Fruit being flung falling into Blenders, being knifed, or something else until Pancake mines get dropped make Fruit explode. *Klay World: Starts with Klay people walking around. Soon after a green Klay person comes panting until the Giant Snowball comes from "BLAM!: Artic Adventure" running him over. with more Snowballs coming. *Extreme Penguin's HQ: All starts with Extreme Penguin's friends doing stuff until the Super Moshis come breaking in destroying the place but Jetpack Guy stops them with a K.O. Ray. *Funky Town: Starts with U.B.'s friends doing there favorite things until they notice Herbert drilling out of the road with a Driller Car. then he jumps out throwing snowballs at the fighters. *Foster's Mansion Hall: Nothing much. Just the same old hall. Later, the Pop-It comes editing the Mansion Hall. *Football Stadium: Starts with the Kickoff of a Blue footbal player with a Red football player catching the ball with all the stuff happen from "BLAM!: Sports" (Football parts) Until a pile of junk comes from an airplane. Later, 10 Wall-Es clean up the Stadium to have the Football Players continue there game. *Downtown Springfeild: Starts all peacefull. Then later, a zombie eats a person's brain and other zombies come eating other brains until Willy comes with his pitchfork slaying all zombies. Items *M&M's (Refills Health) *Life Mushroom(Refills all of your Health) *Rifle *TNT *ACME Bomb *Rocket Launcher *Guitar *Pistol Super Every character has a super attack Gannon *1 - Mighty Beanz *2 - Skateboard *3 - Mai Little Ladi Blaster Kirby *1 - Cook Kirby *2 - Ultra Sword Kirby *3 - Crash Kirby Ami *1 - Drum Slam *2 - Mecha Ami *3 - Puffy Jam Season Yoshi *1 - Mega Tounge *2 - Winged Yoshi *3 - Giant Egg Gumball *1 - Darwin *2 - Yelling *3 - Karate Master Redford *1 - Lucky Blast *2 - Mega Redford *3 - Save Stars UB *1 - LIGHT *2 - Random Blast *3 - Loud Burp Wall-E *1 - Clean Up *2 - Square Timber *3 - Rapid Rockets Red Bird *1 - Big Brother Bird *2 - Black Bird *3 - Mighty Eagle Johnny Bravo *1 - Backflip *2 - Motorcycle *3 - K.A.R.A.T.E. Wage *1 - Pillow Whack *2 - Babo Punch *3 - Trapper Frank West *1 - Load of Stuff *2 - Snapshot *3 - Zombies Mordecai & Rigby *1 - Chair *2 - Lawnmower Ride *3 - Secert Weapon Annoying Orange *1 - Giant Seed *2 - Fireball Peel Out *3 - Kitchen Carnage Donald Duck *1 - BLAMerrang *2 - When Breakfest Attacks *3 - The Open Door Cement Attack Sackboy *1 - Copy *2 - Coals *3 - Pop It Bubbles Mr. Happy *1 - Werido Face *2 - Lawnmower *3 - Wonderful! Extreme Penguin *1 - Jetpack Blast *2 - X-Treme Jetpack Sled Kartz *3 - X-Treme Jetpack Surf Kartz Bubbles *1 - Super Scream *2 - Flight *3 - Bubble Blast Klay Guy *1 - Klay Bomb *2 - Klay Ball *3- Pancake Mines Costumes *Gannon: Drawing Gannon *Kirby: Cutter Kirby *Ami: Bikini Ami *Yoshi: Youngster Yoshi *Gumball: Vegas Gumball *Redford: El Redford *UB: Rockstar UB *Wall-E: Rob *Red Bird: Maige Red Bird *Johnny Bravo: Tuxedo Johnny *Wage: Cyborg Wage *Frank West: Cole *Mordecai & Rigby: Comic Con Mordecai & Rigby *Annoying Orange: Bob the Tomatoe *Donald Duck: Fox Hunter Donald *Sackboy: Gannon Sackboy *Mr. Happy: Mr. Noisy *Extreme Penguin: Viking Extreme Penguin *Bubbles: Boomer *Klay Guy: Karate Klay Gallery GXASBR Bubbles.png|Bubbles's new look in Gannon X (2012-present) Trivia *One of the creators joked that Jealous Gumball should be in the game. Category:Games Category:All-Stars Battle Roayle Series Category:Gannon X Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii Games